CALL OF NINJA: Black Ops
by Big K Studios
Summary: Konohagakure's economy is in the toilet due to Tsunade and her gambling debts. With Konoha already down on manpower and everyone out looking for Sasuke. The economy is steadily getting worse! It's up to us, the ninja of Konoha to help the funds for the city. CREATE YOUR OWN NINJA and help get the Economy back on track. Naruto character cameos and pairings! Harsh language and lemons
1. Lead and Snowflakes Arc 1

_My name is Hayabusa Ryuzo and I AM...nobody special. I don't have any special bloodline traits or any special jutsu abilities. I'm just a guy born in Konohagakure whom happens to be a jounin. Konohagakure has fallen on some pretty tough times, our Hokage(That's ninja leader) has a bit of a gambling problem and she happened to out our village some serious development funds. _

_So everyone now has to work harder going on seriously tough missions while under ranked. Because we're short on man power we have Chunin and Genin level ninja accompanying Jonin and ANBU ranked shinobi on A and S ranked missions. It's gone bonkers around here. If I have to hear another Genin brat scream 'I wanna be Hokage' one more time, I'm gonna slit my own fuggin' throat!_

* * *

_**CALL OF NINJA: Black Ops**_

_**Written by: Big K Studios**_

_**Uploaded by: MrHAPPYpantz**_

_**Story by: IlovemicrowavingPS3s**_

* * *

_**Lead and Snowflakes Arc  
Episode 1: "Hayabusa Ryuzo" **_

_The KIA stone, a monument dedicated to the ninja who sacrificed themselves on the night of the Kyuubi attack as well as the past wars for this village. There is a white haired shinobi who would stop here and stare for several hours a day. Hatake Kakashi was his name, I didn't know who he came to mourn or pay tribute to but the feeling between he and I were the same. _

_I'd lost my older sister in the Kyuubi attack, Suzune. She died trying to get me out of the village, we were behind the evacuation party because I slept through the Kyuubi's arrival so no one thought to come and get me. But she did, she rushed back into the danger despite only being a Chuunin to come and get me.  
_  
_She saved my life but she was crushed like a pancake right in front of me. I cried, I grieved...I wasn't one of those types to blame everything on the Jinchuuriki, the Uzumaki kid. It's just plain stupid to blame a child who had no choice in the matter for being what he is. Blaming and hating the Jinchu wouldn't bring Suzune back. And I understood this at even a young age. _

It was a rainy day in Konoha, I stood before the monument soaking wet pressing a firm palm on the stone. I closed my eyes saying a quick prayer to my sister in the afterlife. _"I woke up again today, onee-san. My last mission was pretty tough, I didn't think I'd make it but I pulled through...Looks like the time for you and I to meet again isn't quite here yet. I'm gonna go now, bye for now...Suzu-nee." _

I prayed aloud, I always prayed aloud. I pulled my black mask up over my mouth and nose then pulled the bill of my black hat down over my eyes. My leaf ninja plaque was plastered over the face of my ball cap. Suddenly I felt a presence almost like a tease behind me, it appeared quick and I felt the slight tremor in the stone floor behind me.

I turned my head slightly, it was the Hokage's retainer Shizune. "Hayabusa-san. You've been summoned by the Fifth."

I turned to face Shizune. "Hey do you have a boyfriend?"

The question was so sudden for her I could see her face flush pink and she sort of gripped the bamboo umbrella. "Wha-Wha-What!?"

"Well you see Shizune, the thing is...I've always loved you." I said walking in close to her and gripping my left hand passionately.

Shizune looked up at me and I stared down at her. "Yo-You...bu-but we don't...I don't know what to...I..."

"Shizune..." I leaned my head down whispering in her ear.

Shizune's face turned redder and I could see that she was giving into my play. I got closer and closer to her ear and whispered softly. "I'm just kidding..." I burst out into laughter and pointed at her face several times. "Pffffahahahahahahaha! What a loser!" I pointed at her and with that she shoved her fist into my jaw sending me flying and crashing into the monument stone. My face was in pain, forcibly pressed against the monument stone.

"Ow..." I squeaked.

"TSUNADE-SAMA HAS SUMMONED YOU! BE THERE NOW!" She roared before jumping off like a blur.

_I can explain that, you see I may not have the best jutsu or a notable family clan...but one thing I am known for...is that I play with the fragile hearts of women for fun. I have very lovable and handsome eyes that women just fall in love with. I pretend to want to be with them and right when they are convinced that we're going to be together...I break it off and totally destroy their dreams. Onee-san, your kid brother has grown up to be a fucking asshole._

* * *

**Location: HOKAGE'S KEEP**

* * *

The hexagon shaped office was properly ventilated with open wooden shutter windows that let in the breeze from the rain. The patter and pelting raindrops on the window sills gave off a very chilling and relaxing aura. Tsunade, the old hag with the body and face of a goddess sat at her desk, fingers locked over the scrolls and ink pens a strew her desk.

She stared at me in a real business like manner, Shizune was in a corner of the room with her palm on the wall and her face down. She was broken in emotionally from my tactics, that's how I loved to see them after one of my famous jokes. "I'll get straight to the business here, no need to beat around the bush. My time is precious."

"Another mission right?" I said nonchalantly with a shrug, I shoved my hands into my navy blue jumpsuit after tightening a strap on my green flak jacket.

"Yes, an A ranked mission...you did very well with yesterdays assignment. I trust Sakura took care of your injuries?" The hokage asked and I looked at my right forearm.

_In my last mission which I arrived from yesterday, it was an escort mission for a high priority duchess who was heading back home from a banquet dinner with a really wealthy land owner. It was me and two other inexperienced Chunin whom just graduated from Genin class. It was a nightmare...and what made it even worse was that the bandits who attacked had a skilled Jonin with them. I had to battle that guy and he almost fuggin' killed me. The battle left a really bad scar on my right forearm which was healed by Haruno Sakura...Tsunade-sama's apprentice. _

"What's the mission?" I asked. "Please don't say it's an escort...I hate those."

"Unfortunately...yes. It is an escort." Tsunade said with a single sweat drop appearing from the side of her head and a false grin.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL?!" I pointed at her vigorously.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "Despite your hatred for that type of job, you're actually the best transport shinobi we've had in awhile. Everyone of your clients make it to their destinations without incident."

"Oh man...well...fuck...if I have to do this can I at least get some decent help?! Those chunin were USELESS!" I waved my hand off the subject. They really were useless, they knew minor genin level jutsu and had no tactical sense whatsoever. I was leading the mission the entire time. I hate leading, I just like doing my own thing. Even back when I graduated from the ninja academy.

"As you know we're low on manpower so...you don't get to make that kind of choice. Besides you'll be going in alone this time." The Hokage explained. "Atleast until we find new shinobi to join you, we'll send in shinobi as back up for you later once we get a hold of them. But for the first few segments of this mission you'll have to go it alone."

"I don't have a problem with that. But what's the cargo? Is it a person or..." I started.

Tsunade replied immediately tapping her index finger on the desk. "You'll be escorting cargo, gun powder and lead to the Land of Snow. Currently the land is in the middle of a civil war. An uprising of villagers against the ninjas who protect and watch over the province. The snow ninja's Yukikage has reigned down marshal law and the villagers are rising against that. Since the land of snow isn't that big and don't pose that much of a threat...I've decided to lend our aid to the villagers." She continued. "You are to deliver the gun powder to the village militia on the southern end of the Land of Snow to the North."

Shizune spread out a large map over Tsunade's desk, the Land of Snow was a large ice patch in the dead center of the yellowing map and using her ink pinion, Tsunade drew a circle around where the militia encampment was then a curving line around the rim of the land borders. "The land of snow sits on a large mountain, you'll be escorting the gunpowder via caravan around the mountain to the northern Encampment."

"I see..." I leaned up and fastened my black ball cap onto my head, a gesture I'd always perform when I was ready for action. "When do I set out?"

"You'll be leaving tonight, the caravan and the driver will be ready at the north gate of Konoha."

"Roger."

I jumped back to my small apartment which consisted of ninja weapons hung up on the walls, kunai injected into a random wall where I constantly practiced target practice even in my sleep and a great many other weapons. My main weapon was a large great sword that was shaped like an oversized butcher knife with a bandaged handle.

This was the Shadowbane.

It was a weapon that my sister used all through her genin training and became attuned with. She'd always tell me the blade once belonged to our father, a man I didn't know. The sword wasn't very special, it was just a huge sword with heavy cutting power. It didn't have any special property to it. I got used to using it so it's as light as feather now. Despite it's size.

I strapped five ninja scrolls to my right thigh in a full circle around it. Two weapon pouches which I strapped to my lower back. I slipped on my long coat with the thick collar and strapped the Shadowbane to my back.

I turned to face my open window, by the time all of my preparations were done, night had fallen. I placed both of my hands on the lining of my open window. "Time to go." I said pulling my black mask up over my mouth and nose.

**Author's Note: And so the first arc begins with Ryuzo the ninja with the weird habit of wreaking the hearts of innocent women on an A Ranked Assignment. Welcome everyone to the world of CALL OF NINJA! With Naruto Character cameos this story is all about the ninjas WE CREATE as they struggle to get Konohagakure's economy back balanced through missions in lands both in and new to the Naruto World. **

**Want to Create a Ninja?! Want to join the the world of CALL OF NINJA?! **

**It's simple! **

**Fill out this BIO and send it to Big K Studios through PM. Don't reply through review! It's easy! **

**But before we begin with your bios these are the three restrictions!**

**1.)No Rinnegan or eye jutsu of your creation. PLEASE! Byakugan is fine but let's try to stick to the rules of the Naruto World as much as we can here. Sharingan is acceptable too but you MUST! MUST! MUST! Elaborate on how your character has sharingan in a world were it's damn near extinct. And please make it make sense.**  
**2.) If you must have a Kekkei genkai, you must use one from the series. Do not create one yourself.**  
**3.) When creating your character's personality please don't make any clichéd 'very nice but rages like a bull for their friends' tsundere types. We're all ninja here it doesn't need to be said that they'll fight when the time comes.**

**Well without further adieu here is the BIO SHEET EXAMPLE: We'll use Ryuzo as a sample, just follow the sample and send it through PM. **

**BIO SHEET SAMPLE: **

**NAME: Hayabusa Ryuzo (Remember first and last name) **

**AGE: 23**  
**GENDER: Male**  
**LOOKS: Coffee colored skin, mid-length black hair with gold colored eyes.**  
**CLOTHS: Wears the usual konoha ninja cloths, navy blue jumpsuit green flak jacket with the sleeves worn long. And a black long coat(Similar to the Yondaime Hokage.) Only his is black with no kanji on the back but a red leaf emblazoned on the back.**

**PERSONALITY: Very much an asshole, a complete dick who loves manipulating people and not taking things seriously especially when it comes to girls and women. His level of sarcasm is reflected in how much of a bad situation he's in. The worse he is, the more sarcasm and jokes he pumps out. **

**NINJA RANK: Jonin (You can choose between Genin, Chunin, Jonin or ANBU)**  
**NINJA TOOLS: Shadowbane, A large greatsword that's about as tall as he is with a single edge and shaped like a butcher knife. Copy coat, the black imitation Yondaime coat he wears, it has chainmail in it that reduces damage from shuriken and other weapons. (Your ninja tools are your favored ninja tools among others, everyone has shuriken, everyone has kunai but what SPECIAL weapon does your ninja like to use?) **  
**PRIMARY ELEMENT: Earth**  
**SECONDARY ELEMENT: Fire**

**FAVORITE JUTSU TYPE: Kuchiyose Jutsu (You can choose between Kuchiyose, Dojutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu or Taijutsu)**

**BACKGROUND: Hayabusa Ryuzo was born in Konoha and was just 13 and already a genin when the Kyuubi attacked. His sister Suzune Hayabusa was a very talented weapon user chunin who gave her life to save him from the Kyuubi attack. She pushed him out of the way in the last second before the Kyuubi crushed her and he escaped. Hence forth he's subconsciously blamed her for growing up alone the way he did and though he isn't homosexual has gained a strange hobby of torturing women, in some sort of weird way of getting back at his dead sister. (YOUR CHARACTER'S BACKGROUND CAN BE UNIQUE AND COOL TOO!) **

**Well that's it for the bios, if you read the first chapter then you'll see that anyone has the potential to join in. Tsunade will begin sending reinforcements to Ryuzo on the battlefront. Let's see if your ninja makes the cut! XD! **


	2. Lead and Snowflakes Arc 2

_**Lead and Snowflakes Arc**_

_**Episode 2: "The Cold Stalker" **_

"Are you the ninja whose suppose to be guarding this load? The name's Orca, nice to meet ya." The old who piloted the caravan which was being pulled by bison was an old ragged man in a rice colored tunic with a cerulean blue sash. He had copper colored skin spiky gray hair and a matching goatee. He looked far too old to be even walk let alone pilot a caravan.

The caravan was parked outside of the village, it was pulled by two bison with three large carts on wooden pinwheels. "Nice to meet you too old guy, my name's Ryuzo...try to call me Zo-chan if you can." I kept my senses sharp. They had to be especially since it was night and I was flying this mission solo, at least for right now. The woods outside of the village were harsh, they had large deadly insects and monsters that came out especially at night.

Rogue shinobi and bandits were the least of any traveler's troubles especially at night.

"Zo-chan? What are ya some kinda queer?" The old man gave me a jagged stare.

I shrugged. "No...I love vagina."

"Right, Zooooo-chaaaaan!" The old man said in a girlie voice placing his palm on his cheek sweetly.

I shook my head. "Looks like we're already hitting it off. Let's go." I laughed as I started walking taking the northern dirt road out of the village following the map.

"Coooooming, Zoooo-chaaaan! Grahahahaha." The old man whipped the reins on the bison and they began trotting forward, the creaking wheels on the caravan echoed for miles through the dark forest.

The trek through the forest was light, there wasn't much trouble and I couldn't sense any ninja or hostile animals nearby. "So Zo-chan, being a ninja must be pretty tough huh? Flying around throwing knives and using that jitsu er...jotsu or whatever. Way more complicated than raising bison...grahahaha!" Orca continued to talk.

"It's alright, if you like cutting people open. Personally that's my favorite part not the jutsus and stuff." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Ever thought about being a ninja old man?"

"Me...naaaaaaah...but muh' grand daughter is definitly lookin' into it. Heh heh...she wants to be a ninja so bad. But...the state of affairs in our land right now. Becoming a ninjer isn't really all that much of a blessin'." The old bison breeder explained.

I don't know why I got excited when he said the words 'grand daughter' but I was flustered to say the least hearing it. "Yeah, your land is going through the motions right now." I said.

"Yup. Hey, hows about when we get there...you talk to 'er and maybe if you think she's got the stuff...you can bring 'er back here to your village. Maybe she can get some good training in here and come back with the skills to free our land heh heh!" Orca laughed. Despite his laughter sarcasm was a second language to me. I knew he was being totally serious about all of this. He wanted me to take his grand daughter back to Konoha where she'd learn a few jutsu then bring her back as a soldier to fight.

I didn't answer his question I simply asked another. "How old is your grand daughter?" I asked without looking back.

"Oh she's 18 heh heh." He rubbed behind his head. "For her birthday, her father...muh' son had gave her a musket to fight against the snow ninjas with..."

"Another depressing tale about your land huh? Well whatever...your daughter's 18...hmmm...my favorite number shishishishi." I laughed covering my mask.

We continued out of the forest where we found ourselves in an open plain of tall flowing emerald grass. The moment we made our way out onto this valley, I felt a disturbance in the peace here. I stopped and lifted a fist to Orca causing him to suddenly halt the bison, the caravan rocked back and forth from the sudden stop and the lanterns that hang off the corner of the carts swung back and forth lightning the road for a few blocks.

"Wha-What's happening."

"Shhh..." I shushed him. I had to put my ear to the ground, this is a basic in ninja training. Listening to sound vibrations, using this method you could pinpoint exactly where your target or opponent was. Sounds were being released and bouncing back towards the caravan, I needed Orca to shut up because his sounds were disrupting the sounds the enemy was making.

The steps were calculated and well timed, it wasn't an animal and not some inexperienced bandits.

This was a shinobi.

But how did they get to us so fast? We'd just left the Fire Territory. "Looks like you were followed old man."

BOOM!

Before I could realize it several dozen kunai with flaming explosive notes attached to them were raining down from two opposite sides of the caravan. "Chyeeaaa...that's not gonna work." I pulled my mask down, bit into my thumb and clapped my hands together. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Exploding from the summoning seal that spread out from my feet in a circular sigil was a massive Earth Snake which had a brown belly and a gray stony spiky top.

"**Orama" **I said the name of the snake as it coiled.

"OSU!" The snake coiled around the caravan completely alarming the bison and causing Orca to freak out. I ordered them to remain calm and the stone scales of the snake protected them from the exploding notes of the kunai. Orama remained coiled around the Caravan protecting it from all other attack.

With the caravan protected I could now focus on finding out who this shinobi was, but they were so fast on their feet I couldn't detect them and I couldn't see beyond the lanterns of the caravan. All I could see was tall grass stretching beyond, dancing in the shadows. "I hate dealing with summoner ninja."

Appearing in a flash of cool wind was a ninja with pale skin and spiky orange hair, he wore a white cloak with a fur collar and a head plate with the Yukigakure's symbol of snow flakes on it. From his long sleeve shot out a glacier sword of ice which shot towards me like a missile.

I quickly grabbed the hilt of Shadowbane from behind me and held it horizontal from my body and flat like a shield. WHAM! The ice glacier hit. "Ice jutsu, a kekke genkai." I said and with that I felt a cold presence on my back.

"For a snow ninja to step into the land of fire is almost like walking into the gates of hell. It's so hot down here how do you people live?" He said thrusting another ice sword at me. I quickly used substitution jutsu allowing him to stab his ice blade into a wooden log and using the teleportation I appeared above him with both hands on my Shadowbane.

"Well we usually just use Air Conditioning!" I shouted dropping my bane down but like me he had the same idea and I ended up only chopping an ice sculpture of him in half.

Both he and I appeared on opposite sides of each other, he held two katana sculpted from pure ice and he breathed out smogs of cold dust. "I've never actually seen a snow ninja before, do you guys eat ice pops like every day or..." I asked.

The snow ninja wasn't in the mood to continue joking with me, he thought he'd dispatch me in a matter of seconds but I'm guessing now he's realized that I was at his level. He glared at them, the only reason I was joking around with him was to buy time to come up with a strategy. "I don't have time for this." His gray colorless eyes honed in on me.

"**Ninpo: Hissatsu Hyoso!" **He said after completing a line of handseals.

Suddenly spikes of ice came shooting up from the ground towards me, I leaped up dodging one of them with a backflip. Another came at me from behind and I used the Shadowsbane as a jumping board to leap off of and dodge another. I landed on another ice spike which shot up towards me from below.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by a jungle of ice spikes, I hopped from spike to spike to get to the ground again. By the time I got all the way to the ground level near the path I noticed that Orama was hissing, his body was covered in frost. "Orama..." I started landing down in front of him.

"Zo-sama! The human elder!" Orama started.

I turned around seeing Orca in the hands of the snow ninja whom held a ice kunai to the old man's neck. "Shit." I cursed.

"Destroy the cargo or the old man dies." The snow ninja explained.

"Couldn't defeat me, you have to go after the old guy huh?" I asked resting my massive sword on my shoulder.

The snow ninja grinned. "My mission is to see to it that that cargo doesn't reach it's destination. I'll use any means necessary now stop stalling and DESTROY THAT DAMNED CARGO NOW!"

"D-Don't worry about me, Zo-chan! You must deliver the cargo...the Yukikage is insane! We need that gunpowder to fight back!" Orca struggled. "You can't destroy it...let him do with me as he pleases. I'm just an old man, my time is up anyway."

"Fucking A..." I cursed.

**Author's Note: Ryuzo has gotten himself into a pickle, the snow ninja threatens to off the old man if he doesn't destroy the cargo! What is Ryuzo to do!? **


	3. Lead and Snowflakes Arc 3

**Thank you Lucas Bane, Big Bad Bunny, Skyzerk, Pikpixie03, Soldier of Kyuubi and Greatness Alone for your bios they will be put to use! **

_**Lead and Snowflakes Arc**_

_**Episode 3: "Advancing into the Snowy Mountains" **_

"Do it now, command your familiar to crush the gun powder!" The snow ninja persisted.

I thought if I could summon an Earth clone to appear and stab him from behind, but no he would cut the old man's throat before then. I figured if I distracted him with an explosion to the right but no he would see through that. "STOP STALLING!" The man screamed. I clapped my hands together just as I was going to summon an Earth Clone.

Suddenly a two kunai like darts planted themselves into the snow ninja's neck on his left side, his neck was like an aerosol can that sprayed red paint. His eyes were wide and dead and the old man Orca completely froze, the sound of penetrating flesh had gotten to him and I think that he thought he was dead.

The snow ninja's grip loosened and he fell over like a cold stone leaving the old man to tremble in fear. The lanterns light stretched but so far around the sight but approaching from the darkness of the tall grass was a Konoha shinobi. This shinobi had fair, almost pale skin with spiky red hair poking upward like a dancing flame.

He donned a maroon colored t-shirt with black pants complete with white medical tape wrapped around both his thighs. A beige cloak complete with a hood that had his ninja plate embedded into it.

"Looks like I showed up just in time." He said with a half smile.

I held up two fingers and canceled Orama's summon. He was a Konoha ninja but one I hadn't seen before and I didn't sense any hostile intent from him. I approached Orca and placed a palm on his shoulder, snapping him out of the fright he was entrapped in. After a few shakes he got himself together and once again donned the caravan.

"Who're you?" I asked the shinobi after making sure my client was safe.

He held up a scroll showing the Fifth's seal on it and I relaxed completely now. "I was given orders to lend a hand with this transport."

"Oh really? Well that's just super." I said nonchalantly I pointed behind me. "Watch the rear. I don't wanna take any chances, anything so much as moves out of place I want you all over it."

Before moving he raised a palm. "Sorry have we moved past the part where we introduce ourselves?" He chuckled a bit. He seemed like those annoying optimistic types.

"Hayabusa, Ryuzo Hayabusa." I introduced myself. "Jonin ranked."

"Oh nice, my name is Monogatari Oboro. Let's do our best on this mission, Ryuzo-san." He said phasing out leaving behind naught but a jet of wind. He appeared landing on the top of the last caravan cart with his body cloaked behind his beige cape with hood up.

Having an extra set of eyes gave me a slight feeling of relief and he really pulled through taking out that snow ninja just now. I wondered what his ranking was, he seemed too skilled to be a Genin. Those kunai throwing skills were pretty good, the blades struck him in the neck directly in the man's pressure points.

"Thanks for coming through for me back there boys. Now I feel doubly safe heh heh." The old man Orca continued as he whipped the reins to continue on our journey.

As we crossed the plains to the north we were beginning to happen upon the snowy lands of the north, the trees and land up here were covered in a white icing of snow. As we traveled the dancing snowflakes became more and more detailed. I kept my body temperature leveled using my chakra as I was sure Oboro did behind us. The old man Orca pulled from his leather sack beside him a scarf and a cloak to cover his body.

As he slipped on his thick snow gloves he began a conversation again. "So, Oboro-kun. You from the same village as Zo-chan here?" The old man asked.

"Yeah." He responded, his voice carried from the back of the rattling carts.

"I see. You seem a little young to be a ninja, how old are you..." Orca asked and that's when I planted an ear out for the conversation. Even I wondered Oboro's age, he wasn't a child. He had a mature face but not mature enough to be an adult, he looked like a teen.

"I'm 19, sir." He replied respectfully.

The old man nodded. "Ahahaha...just a year older than Yukino. Do you have any family at all?"

Yukino must have been the name of Orca's grand daughter. When I waited for Oboro's reply I found myself left hanging, he didn't exactly answer. He was quiet which broke habit out of his normally respective tone. His family must be a touchy subject. We traveled all night and into the early dawn.

It was a bit exhausting but I was used to long journeys.

We were moving more north into the snowy lands of Yuki. We traveled around the mountain as Orca instructed, he knew the layout of the land and knew where NOT to go and where Yukigakure's territories were. Which led us along the mountain path to a long bridge seemingly made of ice.

I held a fist up to stop Orca once again. My eyes shifted left and right checking out the bridge. It was made mostly of manmade gates and railings but the bridge itself was of ice. Bridges weren't good places to travel over especially if you were a ninja, they leave you open for assault and it also leaves us at a territorial disadvantage.

"A bridge huh?" Oboro phased in just beside me. He also knew of our vice with bridges, he was a ninja after all. "What do you wanna do?"

What led me to believe Oboro was a ninja of lesser rank was because he followed orders easily and he was quick to ask me what to do in this situation. Jonin are arrogant bastards who believe they can solve every problem and only rely on teamwork if it's absolutely necessary. ANBU black ops are cold and silent, they don't take orders or give them. They only act, which is why I hate them.

"Since it's only two of us we can't split up. We'll send out clones to scout around. Limit them to two each...one to check the surrounding land and the other to check the undercarriage of the bridge." I ordered and with that at the same time we placed our fingers up in the signature cross handseal. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." **We chanted at the same time.

Appearing from puffs of smoke was two clones of myself and two clones of Oboro. They knew there orders, they split up phasing out like four

blurs into the distance.

We both stood there to wait at the foot of the bridge while Orca and the cart remained a few feet behind us. "By the way...Ryuzo-san. It's a pleasure working with you."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You've completed 53 missions of all kinds of class rankings. C-B-A and even afew S ranks. I did my research before coming out here, I wanted to know exactly who I'd be working with. A habit if you can forgive it." Oboro turned to me with a half smile.

"Whatever." I shrugged. I liked my wrap sheet so I didn't really care if anyone did a background check. Despite all the missions I do though I've never been recognized for any of it. I feel like a freaking ANBU sometimes.

Suddenly...POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!

My mind filled with the images of my clone, he was ambushed my ninja in white snowy samurai like armor. Following that an explosion erupted from the bridge and exploding from a glacier of ice was a massively tall and bulky ninja with long sky blue hair and pale skin with white eyebrows. He wore what looked to be a gas mask over his mouth and had thick armor covering his chest.

"I will eliminate all traitors to our land!" He roared with white steam filtering from his mask.

"This guy looks like he wants to play." I said holding up two fingers. "Oboro, watch over Orca and the caravan."

"Ryuzo-san, I'm sure you already know but this guy isn't alone. Our clones were ambushed we may have to find another way around." Oboro said clapping his hands together. **"Raiton Bushin no Jutsu!" **Oboro formed four lightning elemental infused clones which completely surrounded the caravan.

My immediate attention was focused on this large ninja in front of us. He looked skilled and if we tried running it would only make things worse. The cargo we were hauling wasn't exactly something that can easily elude someone especially a ninja. "So what's yer name big guy?" I asked while performing handseals.

"I am Aoshin. Step away from the elder, konoha shinobi." He narrowed his eyes and lowered his stance. This guy had the body size of an ape under all that armor he wore. More steam expelled from his mask.

"Well my name is Ryuzo. Let's be friends." I said sadistically with a grin behind my mask.

Somehow it pissed him off with that he held up his large arms and ejecting from his oversized gauntlets were needles of ice. **"Doton: Doryuheiki no Jutsu" **I slapped my palm on the ground and shooting up just in front of me from beneath the snow was a wall of stone. Now was our time to escape.

_**My Shadow Clone before he was Ambushed: **_

"_**I found a path around the ice bridge and out of the Snow Ninjas path. I placed a summon scroll here for transport. They'll probably be on their way to the bridge so once my real self distracts them long enough, he can teleport everyone to the scroll and bypass the entire conflict." **_

I spun around and dashed to the caravan. "Oboro, get on the caravan now!" I said pulling one of the summoning scrolls from my right thigh then tossing it under the carriage, it rolled open with the seal pointing upward to the carriage. I leaped on the middle cart and began performing handseals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **I said and with that...POOF! We were gone.

POOOF!

With that the caravan, me, Oboro and Orca had appeared on the otherside of the bridge a few miles up the mountain path. "Whoa, that was awesome!" Oboro looked up at me. "I didn't know you could use Kuchiyose for that."

"What just damn happened!?" Orca's eyes were wide. "You crazy ninja and your crazy magic!"

I hopped down and grabbed a scroll from under the caravan. "Yeah, the summoning jutsu is just a teleportation device that transports animals from one place to another. It can be used with all kinds of things like ninja tools and even other people. So long as they bare the identical seal that is." I said shoving the scroll back onto the loop around my right thigh. "Summoning jutsu is what I specialize in."

"So cool." Oboro punched into his palm.

"We can't dally for long gents, those assholes won't be duped for long. We have to keep moving forward." I said. With that we started on our way again. "Orca, how much longer til we make it to your encampment?"

"Not long now. We're almost there even."

"Good." I said. "This mission is almost over."

"I don't think so!" Shooting up from the snow along the mountain path was another shinobi in white armor, he had a long silver haired ponytail with pale skin. He dashed at me with a kunai made of ice and I held up my right palm as a defense and he stabbed it right through.

"Gerh..." I grunted in pain seeing the blade of ice just inches from touching my nose.

Blood was splattered on my face and freezing temperature of the kunai was slowly eating away at my flesh and numbing my palm. I quickly reached into the pouch on my lower back drawing a kunai and trying to stab the ninja in the neck but he grabbed my forearm then twisted both of my arms while leaping and shoving his knee into my jaw with a spinning combo.

I went slamming into the snow beside the path. "Oboro!" I yelled.

"On it!" He phased in just in front of the snow ninja to face off with him but the young ninja was no match. He struck at the snow ninja with lighnting elemental chakra enfused in his fists but the snow ninja was too skilled in taijutsu. He worked Oboro over with a series of hard grapples that turned Oboro force against him almost like judo.

"This guy's a jonin!" I drew four shuriken from my tools pouch and tossed it at him but it was no use. He phased out and appeared on top of the caravan.

He completed a handseal. **"Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu" **

Exploding down the mountain path was a pack of wolves leading a massive avalanche behind it, it was running directly down from the mountain path towards the caravan. "WHAAAAAAAAA!" Orca screamed.

"I'll deal with this you go get em!" Oboro said facing the avalanche.

I nodded to him quickly then phased out appearing in the air over this mysterious ninja. "So you're the konoha ninja that duped my baby brother Aoishin. My name is Aoiryuu..." He said in a calm relaxed voice. "We don't get many opposing ninja from other countries in this area so forgive me if I'm a little over joyed at your company."

**Author's Note: An unstoppable Jonin has appeared! And seems like Ryuzo can't dupe him like he duped his younger brother. Can Oboro stop the avalanche jutsu? Can Aoiryuu be defeated? Find out next update! **


	4. Lead and Snowflakes Arc 4

_**Lead and Snowflakes Arc **_

_**Episode 4: "Damned Genin!" **_

_Well the situation we were in was pretty bad right now, Oboro and I had faced the bridge assault by Aoishin and used my Clone's quick thinking to teleport out of the situation and beyond enemy lines where we thought we'd be safe but it appeared that one of the snow ninja, a jonin in fact followed my clone and kept watch over the scroll he put down. _

_So he ended up getting the drop on us. _

_He's pretty skilled in Taijutsu and he put both me and Oboro to shame. Not only that but he used a jutsu that could potentially wipe out our cargo which Oboro is trying to stop. _

The screaming snow wolves were coming down the mountain side with blood in their eyes, Oboro drew his ninja crossbow from his back and open fired on the wolves but the kunai were going through them and they'd just use the snow under them to regather themselves. "That's not working." I screamed while facing Aoiryuu.

My main concern here was dealing with this guy quick, it wouldn't be long before his reinforcements showed up and then we'd be in some real shit. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Orca screamed with his head down in his cart.

"Shut your mouth traitor." Aoiryuu tossed a needle of ice and I used my kunai to slap it away as it was passing by me. "Hmm."

Aoiryuu was a medium height man, unlike Aoishin. Aoiryuu wore thin armor which only covered his chest and shoulders. He wore a sleeveless ice blue jumpsuit with metal shin guards and gauntlets. His long silver hair came down in a ponytail that almost touched the back of his ankles and his eyes were as crystal clear as diamonds.

His pale skin and crusted white lips made him look like a frozen over corpse.

"I am overjoyed to face another shinobi in combat. Lately we've only been fighting against rioting villagers...farmers, local citizens whom raised arms against the Yukikage. It hasn't been much of a test or a good use of my skill." He said with a grin.

"Must suck." I replied.

"Infact it does...'suck'..." He laughed a little. "I'd imagine in the great KONOHA! You'd never experience such a thing as this... do you even know what it feels like to feel your very existence, what you were trained and born for...slipping away from grasp? The Yuki have grown weak, we lack subordinates, we lack power...so in order to gain that power the Yukikage has decreed we take the children of this land and sculpt them into the ultimate killing machines."

"Kidnapping kids? Laaaaaaame." I said.

With that Aoiryuu raised his eyebrows. "Nani?"

"You guys can't get anyone to join your sorry ass clan so you prey on the villager's kids and use them? Sorry dude but that's lame." I said feeling the freezing pain in my right palm as blood dripped off my middle finger. Despite the pain I tried to keep my face as composed looking as I could but it hurt like hell.

"What would you know of our struggle?" Aoiryuu said holding up three needles and pointing them at me.

I held up my kunai in reverse grip to match him. "That you guys should let the kids go and get into advertising."

Both me and Aoiryuu phased out at the same time and we crossed swinging our weapons at one another. I slashed my kunai and he blocked it with his needles but he managed to stab me through my left shoulder with three of his ice needles. "Damn!" I writhed in pain as I landed down on the third cart.

I looked across the second cart to see Aoiryuu standing on the first he was grinning at me. I looked down seeing a large ice spike rise up shattering the third carriage and sending lead flying all over the white snow like grains of sugar. "No! The gunpowder!" Orca cried. I was in mid air looking down at Aoiryuu whom had just completed another string of handseals. **"Hyoton: Haryu Moko no Jutsu!" **

Shooting up from the snow was a massive beam of ice being led by a giant roaring tiger. I performed a horse handseal but remembered that Aoiryuu was standing over gunpower, if I used Fire jutsu it'd explode not only destroying the rest of the cargo but obliterating the old man as well.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu." **

Instead I created a shadow clone who grabbed me in mid air and threw me to the side to dodge sacrificing himself. He puffed into white smoke as the jutsu ripped through him like a missile. I landed on the snow beside the caravan and felt a large tremor under my feet, the ice avalanche was stopped!

I looked up seeing a huge wall of icicles and glaciers blocking the avalanche. Aoiryuu looked over near the wall as well and at the foot of it was Oboro, he stood up from and looked at his work. "Ice Jutsu?" Aoiryuu was focused on him. Using that focus I dashed towards Aoiryuu leaping up onto the first cart but he dodged my winding up kick and landed on the second cart.

_Dammit this situation was pretty bad, I couldn't summon any of my beasts because this guy was way too close and they're waaay too big. They hate it generally when I use them to fight other ninja, by the way...summons are very very delicate creatures in nature despite how ferocious they are. They hate being summoned most of the time to do something like handle a squabble that their contractor started. And I can't use any fire jutsu on account of the gunpowder, I'd end up blowing myself to smithereens._

I had to rely on Earth Style jutsu, Taijutsu and my core skills as a ninja. "Damn." I cursed. Suddenly the unthinkable happened, flying from behind Aoiryuu was a Oboro, he held a kunai in his hand imbedded with his lightning chakra. My eyes widened and my heart sank as he threw it like a mad man at Aoiryuu's back.

"NO!" I screamed then turned slowly, suddenly everything seemed like it was in slow motion. I tried to get Orca but he was too far from grasp, in the slow seconds that passed I saw the old man look at me and smile once. Following that, the lightning edged kunai which Aoiryuu dodged touched the wagon cart and exploded instantly sending me flying away as the second one blew up as well.

With the third already destroyed, our cargo was gone.

I went flying from the concussive blast off of the mountain path and tumbling down the mountain side, falling into a large icy ravine. Cold wind flushed my back sending my coat flailing, I simply dropped unmoving, unafraid of hitting the bottom because I knew I could get out of this situation with a few jutsu. But I was mostly flabbergasted at how reckless and idiotic Oboro's move was. Lightning was just as much as incendiary as fire.

_At any rate, there is no use thinking about it now. Mission failed. _

_I've failed missions before and it stings every I time, this time was no different. We'd lost an old man who wished for his land to be free, whether the gunpowder would make a difference or not. He truly believed giving the gunpowder, giving that power to his people would help them and that's all that mattered. _

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **I clapped my left fist into my right palm summoning from a burst of blue smog a massive brown falcon with a blue scar slit through his right eye. **"Washio." **

"What is this?! Where are we?" Washio shouted in his groggy voice. "Ryuzo! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I was falling and you caught me." I said simply. I wasn't in a real sarcastic or jokey mood right now. "We have to go up."

"Obviously you punk!" Washio spat before flapping his wings up, we flew up out of the ravine seeing near the edge of it on the snowy grown was Oboro. Aoiryuu was gone and he just sat there on his knees, snow gathering on his shoulders, he his head drooping low refusing to face me." Zo-san...I..."

"You just cost us the mission." I said hopping off of Washio whom disappeared with a huge explosion of smoke. "What the hell were you thinking? Gunpowder, two carts full of the stuff...high flammable you retard."

"I know, I know I...I just wasn't thinking is all and..." He started.

I turned away from him. "And now Orca's dead and our cargo, lost. Well looks like we're gonna have to return to the village now."

"Wha-What just like that?" He asked.

I looked at him over my left shoulder. "Just like that." I pulled from one of the packs on my lower back a roll of white gauze bandages which I used to wrap around my right hand which still had a bloody hole in it.

"But shouldn't we press forward? I mean...Orca's grand daughter has to...know what happened at least." Oboro beckoned and sighed angrily.

"And tell her WHAT OBORO?" I yelled angrily at this ignorant youth. "That you just 'by accident' killed her grandfather. How do you think she's going to take that? They hired us to bring the old man and the gunpowder, we have neither! Now come on...protocol when a mission is failed. You must return to the village, the village will send messengers once they have a full report from us."

"I-I can't do that." He responded. "I can't accept this answer."

I sighed again. "Damn Genins...look man. You can't do anything about it...it's over. We have to get back to Konoha now!"

"Then you go back, report to Tsunade-sama of what happened. The least I can do is help the villagers fight against, Yukigakure." He turned his back to me.

"Are you serious?"

He didn't reply he simply kept walking up the mountain path area where we once traveled. I simply stood there in the snow for a moment wondering if he were going to turn around or not after he passed the mid way point. I chased after him and jumped, phasing out then reappearing in front of him.

"Zo-san?"

"Well if you're going to do this. I can't exactly let you do it alone."

"But I don't understand. You were so adamant about protocol just then..."

"Those who break the rules are considered trash, but those who leave their comrades behind are considered even lesser trash." I said.

"What?"

"Something a friend of mine beat into my head when I was younger." That damned Kakashi. "Well...come on...let's introduce ourselves to the locals."

**Author's Note: Ryuzo has agreed to accompany Oboro into the snow village and fight against Yukigakure! **


	5. Lead and Snowflakes Arc 5

_**Lead and Snowflakes Arc**_

_**Episode 5: "The City of Snow" **_

_We're gonna get suspended for this, I just know it. Even though I consider myself a prankster, when I'm on duty as a ninja. I follow the codes and take things quite seriously. But in moments like this, when it's do or die. I always play for my teammates, it's how I was raised to be and one of the very things you must comprehend to even raise above Genin status._

It got colder as we circled around the northern end of the Land of Snow into the southern end of the country where we happened upon a city of melted rooftops with steaming chimneys and warmed streets. The town was huge only a few houses short of being as big as Konoha. When I thought of a small resistance town, I didn't think of a city.

There were four large torches that surrounded the town and kept the contents inside warm from the chilling winds, it's people weren't your average locals. Women in kimonos, elders in shops and young working men, each of them had musket rifles strapped to them. All hard working to build forts and high fences surrounding the village.

Children were in fields target practicing under the supervision of an older teen.

Oboro and I were stationed outside of the village, we didn't approach yet. We watched from a safe distance the innerworkings of the city using small telescopes. "They look well fortified...doubt they even need our help." I said another attempt at getting Oboro to turn back. But instead he hopped from the tall boulder we stood on and dashed for the city gates.

I phased out and appeared jogging beside him. "You sure about this?" I asked as we approached.

He didn't say anything, he kept his eyes forward and we both made our way to the large front gate of the city where two men stood holding musket rifles. They pointed their guns at us and narrowed their eyes. "FREEZE! Stay where you are..."

With that we both stopped and stood leering at them back. I cut my eyes to look at Oboro one last time, his eyes were adamant. "Who are you? State your business here?"

"We're shinobi from Konoha." I replied stepping forward once.

POW! A bullet struck the snow just an inch before my big toe."I SAID DON'T MOVE!" The man on the right said.

Man on the left was a little less trigger happy. "You say you're from Konoha? You could be a Yuki-shinobi...show us the bill written by your Hokage!"

I reached into my cloak quickly. CHACHIK! Their guns cocked at the same time. "Slowly."

I slowed down my movement and pulled out a tiny scroll, with that I unraveled it and on it was the golden and fire red seal of the Land of Fire's Konohagakure Hokage. They relaxed their rifles and held them up to their sides like well trained soldiers. "Sorry about that..."

"It's understood. Now can we talk with your town's leader?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He signaled with a hand flick to a man on a high wooden beam watchtower whom in turn, hand flick signaled to another beyond the fortress wall. The two large wooden gate doors opened slowly with a loud creak which made me feel like I was stepping into a dungeon rather than a city.

We followed the two soldiers through the village and the citizens stared at us like we were a couple of demons. Even these cold stares were understandable. The ninja village that protected, financed and sheltered them had turned against them. Our tour brought us to a mid-sized house with a stone gate surrounding it.

There one soldier stayed behind while the other went into the house, after about four minutes of waiting he came back out with a taller man in a teal colored sleeveless tunic with a navy blue sash. He had spiky alabaster hair and light skin with a large scar across his forehead and another crossing over his left eye. He had a tall and lean physique about him and a commanding presence.

"I am Ikuto Tessai. Ninjas of Konoha I trust the goods were delivered?" He asked with a half gentle smile which betrayed his brutish looks.

I stared at him with a business intent about myself. "About that...we were overrun by shinobi from Yuki and cargo as well as the transporter you provided have both faded from this world."

I sort of tensed myself up for what was going to happen next. Tessai simply glared his remaining right eye at me and a darkness overshadowed his face. The two gun man from the front gate's eyes widened when they heard the news.

"Old man Orca is dead?" One cried.

The other got angry. "You sonuvabitch! You were suppose to protect him!"

"Konoha...the village said to hold the most ninjas with talent...MY ASS!"

Oboro couldn't take the verbal assaults anymore, he stepped up past me and put a foot down. "That's why we're here! We're here to make up for our mistakes! We'll be the gunpowder that you needed in order to fight Yuki." Oboro placed a palm over his chest. "What happened to that old oji-san was...all my..."

"...our fault." I said stepping up past Oboro and moving him behind me. "If we can, we'd like to make up for what happened this morning. With your consent of course, Tessai-san."

Tessai leered at us for a moment. He cracked a half smile at us. "Of course, I'll allow you to make up for what you did...but only if you agree fulfill one major request of mine."

"We'll do it!" Oboro said straight forwardly.

"What's the request?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I won't tell you until after the job is complete. Do we have an accord?"

_I knew better than to accept shady deals like this, but at this current moment and time. I wasn't in the position to be bargaining, I knew Oboro would just agree to anything anyway. So to keep him out of whatever dirty business this guy has in mind. I agreed. _

"As long as it's nothing freaky or sexually damaging then...we have a deal." I said shook my head.

Tessai laughed. "Ahahahaha...no no...it's nothing like that. Now, inside follow me and hurry..."

"You're going to just accept the help of these ninja, what of Orca?! What of his grand daughter Yukino!" One of the soldiers protested.

Tessai narrowed an eye at him. "We needed gunpowder which was just another weapon for a price. Right now we have something better, two ninja from the Land of Fire. As far as Yukino goes, we'll speak with her later."

**Author's Note: Ryuzo and Oboro have joined forces with the rebel people of the city of snow! But how will they battle against Yukigakure, a hidden village still full of snow ninja? **


End file.
